The invention relates generally to a device that allows flat file hooded gas lighters to be removably fastened to the operators belt, ferrous surfaces or ambient structures.
Flat file hooded gas lighters currently in use have no fastening means and tend to drop from the work site often damaging the gas lighter and most importantly interrupt the torch operator from performing his duties. This invention eliminates this problem.